The subject matter of the invention is the manner of obtainment of binding agent for mass for production of shaped construction elements and binding agent for mass for production of shaped construction elements, which are useful in construction industry, and in particular in production of construction elements in module systems, such as bricks, hollow tiles, fittings.
From the application on the Polish invention no. P-329 432, the manner of production, especially of microporous concrete mass, is known, which is useful for erection of concrete or reinforced concrete constructions.
The manner, according to application no. P-329 432, consists of dry mixing, the powdered activator with powdered, priorly ground waste glass, in proportion of 1.5 to 2.5% activator and 97.5 to 98.5% glass dust. When the mixture obtains a uniform structure, it is poured in thin layer on a belt conveyor moving inside the furnace, and then it is heated to the temperature of 750 to 950° C. for a specified amount of time, and then rapidly cooled down. The dust poured on the conveyor belt, before heating, is grooved, by creating narrow strips connected with a thin layer formed between the poured powder. During rapid cooling, the formed strips crack, forming small lumps of granulated glass. Size of the lumps can be freely shaped depending on the thickness of the formed strips, cooling temperature and contents of activator. The activator allowing for foaming of the ground waste glass and production of such granulated glass is composed of 45 to 95 weight units of silicon carbide and 1 to 10 weight units of carbon, preferably in the form of soot and 20 to 50 weight units of borax or 1 to 10 weight units of manganese oxide or 20 to 26 weight units of lead oxide together with 20 to 26 weight units of copper oxide.